dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ready to Fuse?
Ready to Fuse? is the fourteenth episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred sixty-seventh overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Kiseki wa Ichido... Naru ka Gohan to no Chogattai" (奇跡は一度...なるか悟飯との超合体). The episode first aired on June 7, 1995. Its original American air date was November 6, 2002. Summary Goku watches helplessly from the Other World as Super Buu continues to beat on Gohan. Dende manages to heal Gohan. This enrages Buu who shoots a blast of energy at the small Namek. Mr. Satan gets into a fit of righteous anger when he sees this and starts shooting madly (and ineffectively) at the ki blast with his handgun. Suddenly, Tien Shinhan makes a surprise appearance and deflects the beam. However, Super Buu realizes that Tien is a great deal weaker than Gohan and things do not seem to be going well. Meanwhile on the Planet of the Kai's, Goku receives the Potara Earrings which will allow him and Gohan to fuse...permanently. With this new strategy, Goku races back to Earth to help his son. On Earth, Super Buu is about to destroy the planet with a final blast. Mr. Satan starts yelling that his friendship with the pink genie is over and empties his gun in Buu's direction. Goku appears in the nick of time and cuts Buu in half with a Destructo Disk. (Mr. Satan thinks that his 'brilliant' shooting was responsible and is distraught as he remembers his old friend Majjin Buu.) But even cut in half, Super Buu knocks Tien out with one kick and pulls himself back together. While he prepared to battle Goku, Goku threw the Potara Earring to Gohan, but misses. While Goku stalled for time as a Super Saiyan 3, Gohan searched for the Earring. When he finally did find the Earring, though, Gotenks had defused inside of Super Buu, cutting Buu's power to less than a third. Goku told Gohan not to bother with the fusion now; he was more than strong enough to fight Super Buu on his own. But, without realizing it, Buu had one last trick up his sleeve. With the head tentacle Goku had previously cut off with his Destructo Disk, Buu absorbed Ultimate Gohan, giving him even more power than he had than when he had absorbed Gotenks. Desperate now, Goku knew he had to fuse with someone. Tien was out, Dende was needed for the Dragon Balls, which left only Mr. Satan. Fights *Ultimate Gohan vs. Super Buu (SS3 Gotenks, Piccolo absorbed) *Ultimate Gohan and Tien vs. Super Buu (SS3 Gotenks, Piccolo absorbed) *SS3 Goku vs. Super Buu (SS3 Gotenks, Piccolo absorbed) Trivia *In the FUNimation Dub of this episode, Goku says to Super Buu "You don't plan to beat me like that do you?" leading viewers to believe Super Saiyan 3 is stronger than Piccolo Buu (and therefore, Super Buu's normal form), however, this is never stated in the Japanese dub or the manga where Goku states "Gohan can handle you now". Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z